100 themes challenge
by Chaniha
Summary: There are going to be 100 different stories about ZoroxSanji :
1. Introduction

**Hello there :) **

**I found the 100 themes challenge on deviant art and decided to try their Variation 2 for ZoroxSanji fanfics :)**

**You're currently reading Number 1: Introduction xD **

**Well, I'm trying to write more detailed and i thought this would be a really good exercise, you know. **

**Now a bit about the little stories i'll write for the challenge. **

**They're going to be one shots, every chapter is a complete story for itself but if you reeeaaaally liked one and tell me about it and i notice it's enough material to write another chapter about it, maybe i will do so ;) **

**Like i already told you the stories will be about ZoroxSanji, sometimes more love, sometimes more friendship, sometimes AU, sometimes on the grand line. Depends on what i have in mind for the different chapters. Until now i've only thought about the "Love" thing. Therefore i'm not sure where the stories are going ^^ **

**Well i hope you'll like the stories :) **

**And below is a list of the Varation 2 for the 100 themes challenge :D  
**

1. Introduction  
2. Love  
3. Light  
4. Dark  
5. Rot  
6. Break  
7. Heaven  
8. Away  
9. Cut  
10. Breathe  
11. Memory  
12. Insanity  
13. Misfortune  
14. Smile  
15. Silence  
16. Spit  
17. Blood  
18. Under  
19. Gray  
20. Fortitude  
21. War  
22. Mother  
23. Distastefull  
24. Want  
25. Lurking  
26. Europe  
27. Foreign  
28. Sorrow  
29. Urban  
30. Rain  
31. Flower  
32. Night  
33. Wrath  
34. Moon  
35. Walk  
36. Precious  
37. See  
38. Abandoned  
39. Dream  
40. 4:29 PM  
41. Citric Acid  
42. Still  
43. Die  
44. Two Roads  
45. Two Guns  
46. Drop  
47. Dirt  
48. Young  
49. Preservatives  
50. Breaking the Rules  
51. Sport  
52. Old  
53. Desecrate  
54. Tower  
55. Need  
56. Biohazard  
57. Sacrificial  
58. Kick in the Head  
59. No Way Out  
60. Desert  
61. Fairy Tale  
62. Voodoo  
63. Do Not Disturb  
64. City  
65. Horrorific  
66. Snow  
67. Drum  
68. Hero  
69. Annoyance  
70. 67%  
71. Obsession  
72. Mislead  
73. I. Can't.  
74. Confrontation  
75. Mirror  
76. Broken  
77. Testament  
78. Drink  
79. FUCK [if this theme offends you you may do the alternate theme "Balk"]  
80. Words  
81. Pen and Paper  
82. +  
83. Heal  
84. Cold  
85. Sick  
86. Seeing Red  
87. Hunger  
88. Pain  
89. Through the Fire  
90. Triangle  
91. Drown  
92. Rape  
93. Iron  
94. Soft  
95. Advertisement  
96. Storm  
97. Safety  
98. Puzzle  
99. Alone  
100. Gone


	2. Love

**Well, finally the first one up. Don't know why, but my muse hit me a few minutes ago xD Therefore you can finally find the first story (well, rather a drabble)**

**But anyway, i'm not too sure about this one, i never thought i would be able to write a drabble, usually i'm more into chapter stories, so tell me if you liked it please :) **

**Enjoy :D  
**

* * *

He always thought that the cook had a very odd opinion of love.

He was always flirting with the ladies and it didn't matter to him who the lady was as long as she was pretty.

It wasn't possible to love every woman on the planet, right? Or maybe it was possible for one idiot love-cook.

Love-cook. The nick-name fitted him rather perfectly if you thought about it for a while.

He himself had never really thought about love before. He didn't feel as if it was anything he needed. He was content with living, eating and fighting to achieve his goal. He never really needed anything else.

That changed the moment Luffy had set his eyes on him. Suddenly he found himself in a pirate crew with only two members. Even when more people joined the crew he still thought how odd they all looked. Only a bunch of people, how could they survive? But they did and what was even weirder was that he accepted them all.

He always thought he didn't need anyone because those unnecessary feelings would just drag him down but the Strawhats taught him otherwise. He became stronger even though he was with them, but maybe he became stronger BECAUSE he was with them. His goal was as near as never before and the reason is most definitely their captain.

Yeah, because the rubber man had some kind of hidden skill or something. How else could it be possible that they all were living happily on their ship? First the Going Merry and then the Thousand Sunny. He was sure that without the captain the whole crew would fall apart. Of course they would still be friends but everything would be different.

The reason why he was able to live on the same ship as the stupid cook was also because of the captain. Why else would he stay near someone who's the complete opposite of himself if not because of the captain's huge appetite?

But back to the love-cook topic. It did fit. A cook is what he is and the love part, well, his attitude towards woman proves it right, doesn't it?

But then, isn't love meant to be something special? And it's definitely nothing special anymore if every woman is treated equally. So maybe the name wasn't all that fitting after all.

He wasn't too sure if it was a good idea to do it, but thinking about everything wouldn't get him anywhere. So he made his way to search for the love-cook.

He asked him if he has ever been in love. Because love should be special and can't be given to every woman. And he asked him why he says so anyhow.

As expected, the cook was thrown off track with this question, but took the cigarette from his mouth, put it out and walked a step closer to the man standing in front of him.

When he felt the lips of the cook on his own lips he finally had his answer.

Love is definitely special and cannot be given to people equally. So that's why he had always gotten special treatment from the love-cook.

Well, all thanks to the captain, isn't it?

* * *

**See ya :D**


	3. Light

**It's another drabble this time. I know i made you wait for a long time and it's not much and i'm actually ashamed it took so long for me to update ANYTHING at all. Writer's block is definitely a scary thing! I'm not too sure what to make of this drabble my self. Well, i hope you like it and please let me know what you think about it. Criticism is much appreciated. Thank you for your patience. **

* * *

Inside a small and cozy hotel room the shadow of two bodies could be vaguely seen. Their outlines only visible due to the extraordinarily whiteness of the sheet beneath them.

The room had become almost unbearably hot thanks to their body heat but went unnoticed by the men immersed in their actions.

Moans were panted, kisses were shared and skin met skin. Their legs were tangled and their arms were put around each other in a desperate attempt to get as close as possible. Their hips were joined and they were moving in a sensual rhythm which could only be heard by the both of them while they were joined together as one.

Hot kisses on the mouth, tongues caressing the sensitive skin on the neck, hands everywhere in order to push the other one into an even higher state of ecstasy. Frantic thrusts from one party and matching grinding from the other party. These were all the intoxicating ingredients needed to fulfill the most sensual of recipes.

If possible the room got even hotter and the bodies moved even faster under the dark curtain of the night. Through a small crack in the curtains the moonlight shone onto the bodies glistening with sweat as the clouds gave way to the only light shining in the dark, almost making their skin glow.

A few powerful thrusts of the hips, frantic movements of limps and several croaked moans later they both collapsed desperately fighting to get the much needed air back into their lungs.

A feeling of satisfaction could almost be felt in the atmosphere as the two laid next to each other not looking at anything else than the one who has given them such huge pleasure a few moments before.

Hushed testimonies of affection could be heard as they slowly drifted to the land of dreams, still as close as possibly to the other and their bodies were engulfed in the sheets of the light of the moon.

* * *

**See you**


End file.
